sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
BAU Fanclub
The BAU was founded by Drew980 on 11/09/2010. The thread was originally dedicated to three creators, BongoBongo123, ArsDraconis and, UltimateZob. The club was the final revival of the Community Fanclub system that had previously been done by clubs such as MUD and VRL. Over its two year life span the clubs members consisted of remnants from the MUD and VRL clubs, some members from the Epic Adventure War and ECF groups, the art community which provided signatures for the Sporum for years, and many more from all over the community. Influence The BAU was of great influence on the Sporum when it was active. The club had well over one hundred members usually having about fifteen or so active members at a time. It reached over 550,000 thread views, which suggests that many others outside the group watched the thread. The BAU was responsible for spreading trends around the sporum. One such trend were certain spore related memes. The group set a standard for clubs in the latter days of the forums. It influenced many groups to make use of Xat Chatrooms, first used by the Epic Adventure War before BAU. Over ten different groups created chatrooms after seeing the BAU use one. The BAU also reintroduced ranks to clubs on the Sporum and the idea of ranks was then also widely adopted around the forums and can still be seen in some groups. Splinter Groups The BAU at its height in later 2011 after it was unlocked spawned several splinter fanclubs, which were made up of members from the BAU and others outside the group. These were fanclubs identical to the BAU and it became something of a trend to "make a club like the BAU". These threads are regarded as splinter threads because they all were created by BAU members and were eventually absorbed back into BAU after all of them died. Here are just some of the splinter clubs: TSD - The T3hPiti, Scott08 and Drew980 fanclub created by CuteCritters13. This was the largest splinter club reaching 4,800 posts. The ZDW - A fanclub dedicated to zardgex, dinofan09, and Wolfen_Dragon. It reached about 3,700 posts. The PLATZ - Dedicated to pwurman, Loonquawl, Anarticas, Tomographics, and Zaneas. This club reached 1,600 posts. The MMPH - Fanclub dedicated to MjrGlory, Michael042296, phoenixtaloh, and Hybrid-X13. This reached only about 470 posts. The LLL - A fanclub for luhjgh which was quickly locked. TCS - Techno605, Charlieblackwolf, and Southstreet fanclub. Criticism Like all groups the BAU experienced heavy criticism and persecution from individuals and groups over the years. A few months into the group many thought that it was annoying to see the BAU on the top of recent topics all the time. Some also thought that the original BAU Xat chat was too crazy to chat in and disliked it for its profane attitudes. The thread was at one point seen as a total spam fest but this was later corrected after Drew980 requested a lock on his own thread and shut down the groups chatroom. Many criticized Drew for being so unforgiving in the punishment he requested from forum moderators. Although the group was open to everyone, during the second half of BAU's life it was regularly accused of being elitist. There was one group on the forums that disliked the fact that all of the Sporum moderators were members of BAU and felt the group had too much influence because of this. There were criticisms from the inside too, some members felt other members were "jerks", although these were just misunderstandings quickly resolved. Important Events 03/20/2011 - After having had its own members destroy the thread and spam over 900 posts on spam on the thread and all around the sporum, Drew980 requested a lock. It was the worst spam in all of the Sporums history by far. Even the most dedicated spammers could not simply match what occurred that night. The reaction to the lock request was terrible and some members became so furious that they continued to spam and flame because of this and were enraged by Drew's choice to lock the thread. Most of the people responsible for the spam wised up or never returned to the Sporum. A group known as the "Patriots" was created in response to this event but the group later died when the BAU returned. 04/08/2011 - Drew980 had the thread unlocked as the lock was only temporary. The entire thread was remade and everyone that caused trouble that were still on the sporum had learned their lessons. There was much speculation over this strategy because before when the great clubs of MUD and VRL were locked they never recovered. However after this lock the club rose to staggering heights far beyond what anyone expected because it corrected its mistakes. 08/26/2011 - UltimateZob officially quits Spore but remains partially active a few weeks after quitting. Zob had not quit his own club, he had quit Spore due to being fed up with the attitudes of people on spore and in the community. Because Zob was apart of BAU and because he was a popular creator he was a target for downraters and trolls. Zob also hated the selfish attitude of many sporumers and ultimately the forums were not the place for him. This would be repeated. 11/9/2011 - First birthday of the group, Chatroll chat created in place of the old Xat Chat. Final major overhaul of the threads OP. Ranks removed. The Chatroll chat client was chosen due to its superiority from the old XAT chat. Some members quit because they did not like the new chat. 11/08/2012 - Drew980 quits the Sporum but remains active on Spore due to life issues and due to him despising the actions of those on the sporum thoroughly. Drew had thought that he was unfit to run the group and chose to step down. This was planned and sporemasterblackbird and the chatroll admins were left in charge of any decisions that needed to be made. This marked the end of the clubs presence on the sporum and to many it is considered dead however its chat still remains active. Ultimately the thread did not suffer the same fate as its predecessors and its members are still active in their chatroll. Category:Fanclubs Category:Notable Threads Category:Clubs with chatboxes Category:Epic win Category:Ultimate Thread